


Objection!

by Crollalanza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Strangers on a plane, ace attorney references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku Morisuke has a long flight ahead of him and a report to write. He does not want to be disturbed. He particularly does not want to be disturbed by the dumbass man who knocked him over on the airport concourse. </p><p>But that man is now sitting next to him, offering 'sucky sweets', and burbling a relentless stream of drivel about his favourite characters in something called 'Ace Attorney'.</p><p>And not even his long, long legs and soft silver hair can redeem him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objection!

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after a minor writing slump. It's a bit (ie a lot) silly.

Yaku Morisuke gave an audible groan when he saw the man meandering his way up the aisle.  The man, a very tall man with silvery hair and legs up to his armpits, was heading towards him, checking every letter above each row against his boarding card, apologising and smiling to each flyer he squeezed past.  

It wasn’t that Morisuke objected to tall men, despite his diminutive stature, or that he disliked people who were cheerful (although in the stranger’s case there did seem to be something so unfailingly eager and bright that made Morisuke want to slap him). But this man was also the dumbass that had tripped over those stupid long legs, knocking Morisuke to the floor and sending himself sprawling, as they both headed for the check-in desk. And obviously it had been an accident, and he hadn’t been at all annoyed ... but then the man (the incredibly tall man) had flustered a sorry as he’d dusted himself down, reached out with his hand to help Morisuke up and said the worst thing imaginable.

“Hey, Tiger, I’m sorry. Where’s your Mommy?”

Morisuke had glared at him, unable to speak, then refusing the helping hand, had stomped to the nearest queue.

 

Now, sitting in his seat, he slumped into his jacket, and turned to look out of the window, working on the theory that if he refused to acknowledge the problem, then the problem would disappear.

The theory was bullshit.

“Row seven and seat B ... yes, this is it,” the man said happily.

Morisuke scowled. Why the man had to think out loud, he had no idea. Most people got on a plane waited patiently to get to their seat, stowed their hand luggage and then sat. This guy, trundling a wheel-on case behind him, was beaming and chatting to everyone around him.

 _And now I’m stuck with him for the entire flight,_ he thought sourly. _Hell, he’s going to talk to me, I can tell._

“Hello. Oh, it’s you again!” the stranger said, bending low and peering at Morisuke. “Your bag.”

“What about it?” Morisuke muttered.

“It’s under the seat.”

“So?”

“Well, I wondered if you’d like me to stow it in the overhead compartment?” the man offered. “There’s plenty of room and –”

“It’s fine!” he snapped, ramming his toes into his bag to jam it further under the seat in front.

“And I can easily reach.”

_Rub it in why don’t you?_

“I don’t need help,” Morisuke muttered through gritted teeth. “I prefer having my bag close because otherwise I would bother people if I needed something from it.”

“Oh, it’s not bother,” the man replied, still beaming. “I can get it down for you whenever you want.”

 _But that would involve a conversation_. Fixing what he hoped was a polite smile on his face, Morisuke shook his head, said no more, and picked up his iPad.

 _Most people,_ he thought bitterly ten minutes later, _would have taken the hint, especially when I got my headphones out, but you ... no ... you have to carry on talking._

“I can’t believe I haven’t even introduced myself,” the man was saying, and held out his hand. “Haiba Lev.”

In spite of himself, Morisuke was curious. “Lev... that’s a strange name.”

“My mother’s Russian,” Haiba replied. “You may call me Lev if you like.”

 _Why would I want to do that?_ he wondered. “I don’t know you, Haiba-san,” he said pointedly.

“Hmm, oh, the first name thing, is that’s what’s bothering you?” Haiba chuckled. “I’m sorry. Must be my Russian side, but I’m not very good at being formal.” He gave Morisuke a grin. “I do know it’s polite to tell someone your name when they’ve given you theirs, though.”

“Yaku,” he replied stiffly. “Yaku Morisuke.”

“Yakuyaku Morisuke,” Haiba murmured, sounding dreamy.

Morisuke glowered at him, but when Haiba blinked and flinched, he realised in an instant that he hadn’t been taking the piss. He genuinely thought that was his name.

Quashing the thought that this was actually pretty adorable, Morisuke returned to his iPad.

“Yakuyaku-san?”

He ignored him, pretending he couldn’t hear (well he did have his earphones in his ears, just hadn’t switched any music on) and frowned a little at his screen.

“Yakuyaku-san,” Haiba repeated, a little louder, and then tapped him lightly on the arm.

“What!” he snapped.

Haiba’s smile faltered and his eyes drooped a little. “Um, the stewardess said we’re not allowed electronics on the flight. I know because I asked her if I could play on my Nintendo, and she said everything had to be turned off.” He sighed and stuck out a rather perfect pink bottom lip. “I really wanted to play as well, because I’m in the middle of this case on Ace Attourney and –”

“You can play,” Morisuke interrupted quickly. “Just not at take-off or landing. And I’ve set this to airplane mode, so it’s fine.”

“Oh!” His face had a ‘yay’ expression, and getting off his seat, he opened the overhead locker. “That is good to know.”

Yaku returned to his work, this time turning on the music. _Yes, very. Now you might shut up and leave me in peace so I can finish this fucking report!_

“Would you like a sucky sweet?”

But not yet. Dammit!

“What?”

Haiba was smiling again, thrusting a crumpled packet of old looking wine gums at him. “Or I have mints. And ... um ... chocolate somewhere. Take your pick.”

“No ... no, thank you,” he replied, struggling to be polite, because fucking hell did this guy not know how to take a hint? “I have some work to do.”

“Sucky sweets are very good on airplanes,” Haiba continued. “I know this. It’s something to do with the throat.”

“Ears,” Morisuke responded, despite knowing that he shouldn’t engage.

“Hmm?”

“Ears,” he repeated. “Sucking a sweet equalises the pressure in your ears so they won’t block and-”

“Huh?” Haiba peered at him, his face crumbling in confusion. “Equalising the pressure’ What does that mean, Yakuyaku-san?”

Morisuke shook his head. “Makes your ears pop,” he muttered, adding hastily, “No, I don’t mean they explode, it’s when they suddenly clear.”

His eyes were round, his mouth a perfect oval. And then, Haiba smiled and flopped back in his seat. “You’re a very clever man, I can tell. Are you a doctor?”

“No, I travel a lot, that’s all.”

“Ahh.” He fidgeted a little, stretching his legs into the aisle. “It’s my first time.”

_You don’t say._

“You’re very lucky,” Haiba continued, now bending his knees.

“Why’s that?” Morisuke asked.

“Being short means you must be so much more comfortable,” he replied, sighing.

He could feel a muscle pinging in his jaw. Was this man a complete arse? Did his dickery ever end? Was he that insensitive? Or maybe he was incredibly stupid?

But just as he was about to voice his feeling (or strangle this idiot with his bare hands) a stewardess came over, checking armrests, and chiding Haiba for not fastening his belt.

“Ow!”

Determined not to look, Morisuke still saw Haiba holding up his thumb mournfully because he’d caught it in the belt buckle.

The stewardess cooed, much as she would a baby, and promised to come back with a tissue if it hadn’t stopped bleeding.

And so, much against his better judgement, but he had to stop this giant baby whimpering, Morisuke dug into his bag and pulled out a handkerchief.

“It’s clean,” he said, and turned away.

“Oh, you are so so, so, so kind, Yakuyaku-san,” Haiba gushed. “But I can’t take this.”

“Yes, you can.”

“But it’s yours.”

“I have several. Use it. Throw it away. Or keep it as a souvenir of your first flight and a reminder how to do up a fricking seat belt!” he half-yelled.

The passengers in the seats around them turned their heads on hearing him shout, but Haiba seemed oblivious, now humming to himself as he wrapped the white handkerchief around his thumb until it resembled a burrito.

“It feels much better now,” he confided, and relaxed back into his seat.

“Good.” Morisuke reattached his earphones. “I’m going to listen to-”

The engines began to rev up.

“OH!” Haiba, in another burst of enthusiasm, lurched from his seat and grabbed Morisuke’s arm. “What’s happening?”

“We’re about to taxi towards the runway,” he replied, and shook his hand off. “Look, if you’re worried, why not suck one of your sweets?”

“Ah, good idea,” he whispered loudly. “Would you like one?”

“NO!” he exclaimed, then closed his eyes as even more people and a different stewardess turned their way. He steadied himself with a deep breath. He had to hold his nerve, keep rebuffing him, or this dumbass would plague him for the whole flight. “Haiba-san, thank you again, but I don’t want a sweet.”

“It will help,” Haiba chirped, and grinned. “ _You_ told me that.” He proffered the wine gums again. “Go on, I have lots and you need your ears to pop, don’t you?”

“No, I shall just swallow,” he said through gritted teeth. “I don’t -”

“But sweeties taste so much nicer.”

“I’m diabetic!” Morisuke improvised wildly. “Please take the sweets away.”

“Yakuyaku-san, why didn’t you say?” His face fell, the horror leeching into his expression as if Morisuke had just told him he was responsible for every diabetic emergency in Japan. He whipped the sweets away, burying them in his jacket pocket and gulped. “I won’t mention them again. And I won’t have any more. I shall spit this out. I’ll ask the stewardess if -”

“No, no, it’s not a problem!” Morisuke cried. “I won’t have a hypo because you’re sucking a sweet.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I know my own condition,” he lied.

_Dammit, I’m going to have to watch what I eat on the plane now. Jeez, Suke-chan, you get yourself into fucking stupid situations._

The plane began to move faster, speeding down the runway, and setting Haiba into excited overdrive. His hand clutched the armrest, displacing Morisuke’s, and then he shrieked as the wheels left the ground.

“I’m flyyyyying!”

“Yes, yes you are, Haiba-san,” he replied wearily. “Now, why don’t you sit back and play with your computer game, while I get on with my work?”

“Great idea! Do you like Phoenix Wright or Miles Edgeworth best?”

“Who?” The question appeared from his lips before he could check himself, and kicking himself, Morisuke surrendered to Haiba’s chat about the game, his delight at the characters, and his theories over the case he was playing.

“You really should try it,” he said happily.

With an air of resignation, Morisuke switched his iPad back on. He knew he’d be interrupted, but maybe if he kept his replies to nods and the occasional ‘yes’, maybe Haiba would finally leave him alone.

It was over an hour later, when he realised he’d not been disturbed for the last ten minutes. Casting a side-glance at his most annoying of companions, Morisuke sighed with relief. Finally, Haiba was silent – not because he was absorbed in the game, but because he was asleep.

His face in repose was really quite sweet. Like an overgrown kitten, or a giraffe calf with gangling limbs he hadn’t quite got the hang of yet.  

He was getting a little cold now, but if he summoned the stewardess for a blanket, he’d run the risk of waking Haiba, so instead he shifted his position and huddled further into his jacket.

It was that movement that caused the change. A tiny shift on his seat as he adjusted his buttocks suddenly altered everything.

“Hold it!” Haiba murmured and Morisuke froze. He didn’t wake, but snuffling in his sleep, his head flopped sideways.

Onto Morisuke’s shoulder.

_Oh, fucking marvellous! How the fuck am I supposed to move now?_

He deliberated his options. Push Haiba away and risk waking him. Move a little so at least he had his iPad in reach ... and still risk waking him. Or stay exactly where he was and put up with the idiot giraffe snuggling next to him. He grimaced and turned his head, his face gracing Haiba’s hair as he studied his position.

He could probably ease him away. He could probably slip a cushion under his shoulder. He could probably ...

_What is that smell?_

_Wow, it’s him. It’s his hair._

_Mmm, that is nice, fresh like apples. Must be amazing shampoo._

He moved slightly, his chin rubbing against scalp.

_Really soft – maybe he uses conditioner._

Haiba shifted again, this time his arm flailed across, landing on Morisuke’s chest. “Gotcha!”

Morisuke stared, but it was clear despite his words, that Haiba was still asleep.

“What?”he asked, but very softly, because not only did Haiba’s hair smell delicious, he was also warm, and very, very quiet. “Are you all right, Haiba-san?”

“Eureka,” Haiba said happily as his head slipped to Morisuke’s chest.

And yes, he could have moved him. No one in their right minds would actually be pleased that a complete stranger was sprawled over them on an aeroplane. So maybe the scent of apples had sent him doolalley, which was why Morisuke did nothing except to stretch out his legs.

He’d never been able to sleep on a flight before, always too uptight to fully switch off, but now, as Haiba-san snored gently against his chest, blowing the strands of his silvery hair off his forehead, Morisuke felt the knots in his shoulders dissolve.

Yes, he had a report to finish, but right at that moment, he didn’t give a toss.

“Objection,” Haiba cried, but didn’t stir.

Morisuke smiled to himself. _I’ve no objections, Haiba Lev, none at all._

**Author's Note:**

> I found an au prompt which was.
> 
> • “you fell asleep on my shoulder on the flight but it’s okay because you smelled nice and I was cold anyway” au
> 
> on jean-bo peeps tumblr.


End file.
